Unanticipated thoughts and emotions
by YouKeepMeOnTheEdgeOfMySeat
Summary: A new girl in Slytherin catches Draco's eye a lot more than he wants her to. To make things worse, she's just a half-blood! But there's just something about her and he just can't work it out. Rated T for Safety c:


**Sorry if anyone is out of character or anything doesn't make sense/is wrong. Just point it out and I will correct it I hope you enjoy :') It's going to mostly go along the storyline of Prisoner Of Azkaban with obviously minor changes including my OC c:**

* * *

I'm not sure how often this will be updated as I'm working on several things.

Draco slumped down in his place on the Slytherin bench. Crabbe and Goyle sat directly beside him. It was their first day back at Hogwarts, which meant going through the boring sorting before they could eat, and Draco wasn't in the mood to wait. He'd had a bad summer, as his father had been cursing and angrily attacking everything to show how unpleased he was about losing Dobby. Quite frankly, Draco didn't really care as his mother still spoiled him which could easily replace the treatment Dobby gave him. But his father had made it a summer to remember. He'd thrown things across the room, demanding someone to clean it afterwards. Basically, he destroyed a quantity of their possessions then he expected someone to do something about it. Without Dobby, it laid down to Draco and his mother to do the job. He'd never minded his father's outbreaks or behaviour, but this, this had seriously angered Draco.

"How was your summer, Draco?" Pansy asked, fluttering her eyelashes and flipping her hair.

Draco ignored her and turned to face the front, hoping that Dumbledore didn't want to make a long speech before the sorting. If he did, Draco would seriously have to consider cursing him; his father had mentioned the curses several times throughout his life and given examples on Dobby. Though if it came down to it, Draco wasn't completely sure he'd have to guts to go through with it.

Fortunately, Dumbledore didn't make much of a speech and introduced the new students, insisting their sorting was swift. The bunch of students this year was smaller than usual, most of them timidly scanning people's faces, searching for someone they recognised that could help them. Others look frightened, trembling with each step they took. At the back, one girl stood proudly, standing out from the others. She was rather tall for her age with pale skin and soft blonde hair that swept across her forehead above her eyes. Her hair wasn't as long as most girls her age as it only ran down to just beneath her chin but the style suited her. As she shook her head slightly to change the way her hair lay, small deep scars were seen across her forehead and her right cheek.

There was something about this girl that caught Draco's eye and he couldn't help but stare at her as she made her way to the front. With each step she seemed to grow even more confident and with every step she stood out more. Then Draco lost her as the rest of the first years huddled around, waiting anxiously for their sorting.

Draco blinked, wondering what had just happened. He must be extremely tired or hungry to have gone into some type of trance as he just had because no girl caught his eye. Everyone in this room was no interest to him because he wasn't interested in finding someone to "share his life with."

Dumbledore's voice broke the silence as he announced what was happening. Nervous chatters broke through the first year's crowd as they wondered who would go first and what type of test they had to go through. It was clear that most of them were the oldest in their family or shared no siblings, allowing none of them to know what 'tests' they went through to be sorted. They all seemed to sigh with relief when Dumbledore revealed the sorting hat.

The names were called and people were sorted, but Draco paid no attention. His stomach was softly growling, making him fully aware that he needed food soon. He needed to occupy himself whilst the sorting continued before his stomach made an extremely loud noise. Without thinking, he took out his wand and started to cast small incantation like messing with Grainger's hair and tightening Weasley's tie. Giggles erupted throughout the Slytherin table but no-one did as much as glance in their direction. Everyone was focusing on the sorting.

"Kiera Bennett." Dumbledore spoke loudly, his voice ringing through Draco's ears. He glanced upwards to see the blonde girl stride forward. Now that the sorting was right before her, her step seemed to shake slightly, but Draco found it quite cute. Wait, what was he thinking? She was just some other girl, nothing to worry about there.

She sat down on the chair, a nervous grin spread across her face. Dumbledore smiled as he gently placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat stared downwards for a moment, as if he could see her through the rim of himself. Then a smile spread across his face as he announced, "Slytherin."

Draco's breath caught in his mouth as she grinned and made her way towards their table. Had he heard the sorting hat right? And why had he been so concerned anyway? Like he stated before, she was just another stupid girl and was nothing to worry about. So why did she seem to easily catch Draco's eye?

"Are you alright, Draco?" Pansy asked, placing her hand on top of his. This snapped him from his trance and he quickly pulled his hands backwards, glaring at her. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at the offended look on Pansy's face and he heard a stifled laugh from further down to table. Pansy shot an annoyed look down there and shouted, "What are you looking at, half-blood? You're just a first year so back away from my man."

"Who said I was interested?" A voice laughed back. When Draco glanced down the table, he saw that it had been Kiera who had made the remark. He couldn't help but feel slightly offended yet smiled nevertheless. Then something struck him. Had Pansy said half-blood? He couldn't be seen near anyone less of pure-blood. At least he now had a proper reason to stay away from her. Wait, why wouldn't steer clear of her anyway?

"Now you may eat." Dumbledore said. A delicious looking banquet appeared on the tables and Draco's stomach growled once again. Pushing every other thought away, he dived into his feast, glad that their meal was finally before them.

/

Draco lay awake in bed. He'd been trying to sleep for hours but sleep never reached him. For some unknown reason he kept thinking about that girl, wondering what it was about her. Why did he seem so drawn to her when he'd known others for years and never thought of them? What made it worse was that she was half-blood, something he hated, though not as much as mudbloods.

Puzzled, he stared at the green ceiling above him. He noticed the pattern of a silver snake across it and started to trace it with his eyes. It was very rare for him to resort to doing things as small-minded as this, but it had always helped him sleep as a child. Hoping the same would happen now, he concentrated on doing so until every other thought drifted out of his mind. He continued to trace the outline of the snake as his eyes grew heavier and his blinking became more frequent. At least it was working.

Within several more minutes, Draco was softly snoring and dreaming of what he hoped would lie ahead this school year.

* * *

**Thanks to Mibamonster for the critique c: I corrected and changed the things you said. Thanks again c:**


End file.
